Melara Hill
Biography Silvianna Hill is the daughter of Lord Alesander Serrett and his mistress, Feona Hetherspoon. His first and only natural daughter, Silvianna is the eldest of five other children, all half-siblings. Though she is not trueborn, her status as the last surviving blood of Lady Feona has bolstered her father’s opinion of her significantly. The year 258 AC was a year of splendor and merriment and mourning for those who resided in Silverhill. The House of Serrett had been a prospering, growing house as Lord Alesander, born in 235 AC, came to his power, taking for a mistress one Feona Hetherspoon. A marriage he promised her, and begot her a child of his seed. The year was only just beginning when she announced to both court and husband that she was with child. Hushed whispers were exchanged and as the year came to its end, she delivered Lord Alesander a healthy girl, full of life, brawny despite her small frame. The child was named Melara, and so it was that the future of Silverhill would be changed forever, molded in her image. For the first few years of his reign Lord Alesander doted on the girl, promising the Lady Feona that one day they might yet wed, but on the eve of 260 AC it was revealed why he did not wed her. Lady Hetherspoon was with child at the time, and when she discovered the plight of her lover, it was said that she lost the child, and all her will to live. There had been a woman, namely one Lady Aviana Jast, who had been a friend of Lord Alesander since youth, and with her presence in Silverhill came an offer from the woman’s father - a significant economic deal for the hand of his child, and Alesander was not loathe to accept. The first month of 260 AC saw Lord Alesander and Aviana Jast wed in a grand ceremony in Silverhill. Lady Feona did not attend. Their relationship grew tense, observed Maester Anders of the Citadel, but their love for their child did not diminish. It was the Lady Aviana however that proved most humble in taking the child as her own. Despite her bastard nature and the supposed threats she might possess to future heirs, it was Aviana who took Melara to her breast, not Feona. The raising and education of Melara Hill was framed by these important few years. Aviana had taken to her well, and in her misery, the Lady Feona had departed Silverhill. Aviana proved fertile in the following months, however, birthing three children and heirs for the fortune of Silverhill. Martesse, born in 260 AC, followed by her twin brothers, William and Ezra, in 262 AC. It was in these siblings that Melara first began to struggle at home. Martesse and William proved welcoming in their time, but it could hardly be said for Ezra, who felt neglected with his elder bastard sister taking priority -- though Melara did not strive to take anything from them. Martesse and Melara were quick to take a liking to each other, and in their youth oft shared tutoring sessions with one another. Aviana was quick to teach them the arts of a woman at court, and brought them frequently to Lannisport to witness the grand balls and courts there. William was a man who had taken to healing, his skill surprisingly adept despite his failures in learning. The young man William also sought to train Melara with the blade, but found that she was loathe to practice. Instead, he taught her the use of daggers in secret. Melara’s incredible vitality and healthy nature her in this pursuit. When she was but sixteen, Melara happened upon a woman from Lannisport named Madeline, who secured a connection to House Lannister. She returned to her several years later in 280 AC to find Melara a changed woman. Melara discretely rid herself of the woman by tossing her off a cliff near Silverhall moments after their reunion. The family of House Serrett traveled to the Rock in 281 AC for the council there, and though Melara was not allowed in, her father was privy to more than a few details. “I once met a woman named Madeline who came to me from Lannisport. She bore such an incredible likeness to the lions that I found myself briefly entranced by her beauty, only to find that she did not come to me because she missed the comfort I gave her, but that she wanted vengeance, and saw me as the most opportune vessel for her courageous desires. “Like most girls, she was wrong. Once her intent became clear to me, I took her out to the cliffs beyond Silverhill one night. We had taken to drinking together, and so it happened that poor little Madeline took a dive. When they found her body the next morning, I looked upon a face that no longer resembled a Lannister. “Her face was broken almost as much as her soul. I regret not what I did, because she was a fool in her lust, and in her love. I thought she had learned that from the last time I had spurned her. But she always fell into that trap. The trap of desiring another, and loving when you have no right to it.” Timeline 258 AC - Melara is born 260 AC - Martesse is born. 262 AC - William and Ezra are born. 268 AC - Melara and Martesse begin learning together. 274 AC - Melara meets Madeline for the first time. 280 AC - Melara kills Madeline in a dramatic fashion during a speech with sinister overtones. 281 AC - Melara and her family travel to the Rock for the council in the West. Family Alesander Serrett, father, b. 235, Feona Hetherspoon, mother, b. 239, * Melara Hill, b. 258 AC Aviana Jast, step-mother, * Martesse Serrett, b. 260 AC * Willian Serrett, b. 262 AC, * Ezra Serrett, b. 262 AC Household Alesander Serrett, Lord of Silverhill, His lady wife, Aviana Jast, Martesse Serrett, his daughter, William Serrett, Heir to Silverhill, Ezrea Serrett, his second son Category:Westerlander Category:Westerosi Category:Westerlands Category:Bastard